Lean On Me
by SatanShepherd
Summary: After the plane crash, Derek kept in touch with Addison finding the support he needed after losing his best friend. One-Shot. Hints of Addison/Jake and Addison/Mark.


**A/N**: This story take place during Private Practice 6x02 and Grey's Anatomy 9x01 **[If you haven't seen those do not reat this story]** It's about the phonecalls between Derek and Addison about Mark's situation because a part of me believes they kept in touch during this whole situation and even during Amelia's pregnancy. Also, I thought Addison's reaction wasn't enough. So this is pretty much what I was expecting.

There's hints of Addison/Jake and few of Addison/Mark.

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice belong to Shonda Rhimes. I only wish it would be mine so you can see this.

* * *

A phone call could change everything. Addison always knew this phrase was truth, experience taught her that. It was during a phone call when she found out she got into Med School. It was during a phone call when Derek asked her to move in with him. It was during a phone call when she knew her first marriage was over, since Derek kept making excuses for her so he could continue working was Addison kept waiting him at their brownstone. It was how her affair with Mark Sloan begun, during long phone calls while Derek wasn't home. Thanks to a phone call, Addison knew that it was the time to move to Seattle and fight for her broken marriage. Another phone call, years later also changed her life when Bizzy went to LA with Susan, so Addison could safe her life and things ended up really bad and a couple years later, Addison got another important phone call when the social worker told her that she finally was chosen to finally get her baby and that's how she became Henry's mother.

That was why Addison Forbes Montgomery always believed life could change on an instant.

During the last couple months, she's been pretty happy with her life, she has this perfect baby, who is perfect on her eyes, like every mother sees her children, she was completely in love with her son. Also she found the happiness she's been looking for since forever when she chose to start a relationship with Jake. She knew he was great for her and he made her feel special, even with just a glance, he made her feel good. Besides he was also very good with Henry, he cared about him, he helped her taking care of him, which it was a really nice gesture.

After a long pursuit of happiness, Addison could actually say that she really found it and she was really proud of it. This was totally worth the long wait.

But, as usual in Addison's life, her insanely happiness didn't last very long. She was shocked when Amelia broke the news that there was a huge plane accident in Seattle, and Derek and Mark were in it. Addison felt her heart skipped a beat, she loved those two men, at some point of her life they meant the world to her. Amelia didn't have many details about this, since her family wouldn't tell how bad it actually was because it would affect her after everything what happened to her.

Addison needed to know more, so she decided to call Derek, they kept in touch after the divorce, they could even say that they were good friends now, everything on their past was behind now. During Amelia's pregnancy, Addison kept Derek weekly informed with the little details she knew.

"_Addison?"_ Addie heard Derek voice on her phone and sighed

"Amelia told me what happened in Seattle" She said feeling a little scared, she had this feeling this would be one of those phone calls that would change her life. "Please tell me you guys are doing okay" She continued trying her best for her voice not to break.

"_Oh, Addie… Nothing is okay in here_" Derek admitted with his voice also breaking

"_It was a terrible accident. I've got multiple hand fractures, I might not be able to operate again… We've lost Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister; Yang moved out to Minessota because she thinks this place is the reason why all these things keep happening, Arizona got her leg amputated… Meredith didn't get much of physical trauma though she's still affected because of Lexie… Everything's a mess_" Derek continued, it wasn't easy talk about all of this, not even to Addison who was also attached to most of them.

Addison was in shock, that seemed like a horror movie where all of them were the lead characters. She used to work with all of them as they are going through hell right now while she was preaching how happy she was. "_How about Mark? Amelia told me he was also in the accident_" Addison managed to talk with her voice shaking, why wouldn't Derek tell her about him? He knew she still care about him as much as she cares about Derek himself.

"_Addison…_" Derek didn't know how to break this news. "_You need to be okay after what I am going to tell you, okay? You don't get to break down when there's still a chance and for all your medical knowledge, you know there is still a little chance for things to be okay_".

"Derek, please tell me what's going on with him. I promise I can take it" Addison begged, trying to prepare herself to hear the worst.

"_He got extensive injuries from the accident and he was actually recovering. We-We thought he was doing fine, that- that he would get out of this one… But apparently it was the surge…_" Derek kept talking but before he could continue, Addison interrupted him.

"NO! Wait… A-Are you t-trying to tell me that Mark… Is he…?" Addison asked now with her eyes full of tears.

"_No, he's not dead… He's on life support. He did ask to pull the plug if he doesn't wake up after thirty days_" Derek admitted to his former wife, it wasn't easy for neither of them talk about this since Mark meant a lot for them, individually and as the couple they once were.

"No, he can't… I mean, you've gotta be right, there's still a chance, right? Besides, we know Mark, he's not the kind of person who gives up. He would get out of this one, by next month he'll be sleeping with all the nurses and every girl from Seattle, being the manwhore he is, right?" Addison asked her ex-husband a little optimistic about this, she just couldn't accept the fact her friend, former lover was actually dying.

"_Yeah, you're right. He will be fine after this… Look, I gotta keep going since Callie will be checking my arm, but I'll keep you posted with Mark's situation, okay_?" Derek stated cheerless.

"Thank you, Derek… I'm sure you will be okay too, you know? You are one of the stronger people I know, you would get your arm to function and you will be able to operate again"

"_I know, thank you, Addie. Take care_"

After this phone call ended, Addison needed to sit down for a while, that was certainly worse than she expected. She needed to believe things will turn out just fine and her friends will be okay.

xx

The thirty days passed and Addison didn't even noticed, she went back to being grateful about how her life turned out to be, she just loved spending time with Henry and Jake.

The news of Pete's death were terrible for everybody who worked at the practice, since Pete was pretty much family. Addison and Jake offered Violet their house to do the "celebration" Pete asked for his funeral.

Addison had a lot of mixed feelings over this, she loved Pete, not because they dated for a while, but Pete helped her realize that she could take care of a baby by her own, she would always thank her that.

When the "Celebration" was almost over, she was on the couch talking to Sam and Violet when she got the phone call "Excuse me, it's Derek" she told her friends as she excused. She thought this would be good news. It never came to her mind that it was day thirty.

"Derek…" She greeted her ex-husband but all she could hear was Derek trying his best not to break down.

"_We just pulled the plug. Mark's dead. I told you that I will keep you posted… So… You should know_" He managed to say but Addison didn't say anything, she was in shock. She couldn't even talk right now

"I-I'll call you b-back" she barely whispered as she started sobbing. It was a disaster, she never thought she would actually hear those words, Mark couldn't be dead, he was part of her life. He was her friend, he had a screwed-up moral compass but so does she, he never really judge her. As he used to say to her, he was only a phone call away from her.

He couldn't be dead, this needed to be a bad dream, a nightmare. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"They took Mark Sloan off life support. He's dead" She told Sam, who was by her side as she started to cry hysterically. She sat down, trying to comfort herself since Violet kept asking all of them not to cry over Pete. What she didn't know was that Pete wasn't the one making Addison cry like this.

After things got really awkward downstairs, Addison tried to calm down and went to see Henry, probably he would be the only person who will make her feel better at this point.

She met Amelia in there, she was just putting Henry on bed. Addison did her best to have a not-so-long talk to her and not break down.

"…You're such a good thing on my son's life…If anything happens to me… Would you take Henry?" Addison asked fearful, she couldn't stop thinking in this kind of things now. Life change too quickly and it's very unexpected. She needed to be prepared, just in case.

"Of course" Amelia answered with a little smile and teary eyes, as she hugged Addison.

"I need to tell you something… About Mark" Addison announced sorrowful, as her voice started to break again. She took Amelia's hand. "Derek called and he… They… Mark died few hours ago… They took him off life support" Addison tearful announced to Amelia. "Please, I need you to be okay… I know he meant a lot to you… To all of us… But…"

"Don't… Don't say anything… I-I'll be fine… I just…" Amelia gave Addison an embrace again, she wasn't okay but through all the lost she's been having recently, she knew this time, she needed to try to be okay. "He's like a brother to me, you know?"

"I-I know… I loved him… What we did was wrong but I fell in love with him at that time" Addison confessed to her former sister-in-law.

"I know. I- I think I'll just stay here with Henry just in case he wakes up in a while… I bet it's pretty awkward downstairs and as I told you guys earlier, I don't do well in those situations. So, I'll just stay here… I'll call Derek later"

Addison just nodded and went back downstairs where everyone was just about to leave. She just sat in there crying silently, thinking about Mark and Pete. After everyone was gone, she decided to call Derek once again.

"How are you doing?" Addison asked as she heard Derek's voice on the phone.

"_I am still at the hospital. Torres just left. I… I can't believe this is happening, Addie._" Derek declared as he allowed to cry, for a guy it was hard to cry as he spoke with a woman, but it was Addison, she knows him better than anyone, he could allow himself to cry because she would understand him

"I know" Addison said sobbing. "I- I wanna go to Seattle, I need to be there with you… And… I need to say goodbye to him… We went through a lot… All of us… This is not how it is supposed to be… Mark and I… We did a lot to you and now…" Addison continued

"_No, Addison… I know what you're going to say. I grew up with him… You know he was like the brother I've always wanted as a child. Then we both got in Med School and we met you, he was crazy about you since day one but he knew I saw you first and how crazy I was about you… Remember that he was my best men in our wedding?_" He stopped for a moment since his voice was totally interrupted by the tears streaming down his face.

"He did a pretty good job that day" Addison completed as she used a tissue to take off her never ending tears.

"_After what you did… I wanted to kill him, you know? He was supposed to be my best friend, he shouldn't have done that with my wife and… I wanted to hurt him and now he's…_"

"Derek, please don't say that… He made a mistake, so did I… But you learned how to forgive him… You recovered your friendship, the last time I visited Seattle you were just like when I first met you two, you were brothers, you left that behind and he knew it, that's the important thing… Besides, whatever you could say to him he knew it was just your anger talking, you didn't mean it…" Addison sighed.

"_I guess you're right. Did you tell Amy?_" Derek asked worried.

"Yes, she knows. I think she would want to go there too."

"_Addie, I think I never really thanked you_" Derek confessed.

"For what?" Addison asked confused.

"_You took care of my little sister while she was going through hell, I don't think she would be able to make it without you and your friends in there_."

"It's okay, you know she's pretty much my little sister too, there's no need to thank me anything. She would have done the same for me"

"_Well, it's not a secret that she would always choose you over me_" Derek smiled just a little.

"She loves you, you're her big brother. She said the same thing about Mark, you know? That he was as much as her brother as you are. I can't just stop remembering those days when we all spent the holidays at your family house and everything was easier" Addison confessed, she had finally stopped crying, the truth was that talking to Derek turned out to be really comforting.

"_Yes, I miss those days too. Back then, I would never imagine anything like this would be happening… Do you think that if we would have stayed there this wouldn't be happening?_" Derek asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe we'll be still fighting over the circumstances that we left" She smiled a little. "But that's something that we would never know".

Derek looked down, feeling now a little nostalgic, looking back for those days.

"_So, you're coming?_" Derek asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't not be there. Mark wouldn't want it otherwise".

Both Addison and Derek never thought they would find support from each other in this moment, but surprisingly they did. They were old friends, who went through a lot together. Mark was their best friend, for both of them. Even though they made mistake in the past, that's where they keep them. Right now, all they need was a friend and that was what they're doing, no one knew better Mark Sloan than Addison and Derek. Even when both of them were happy with their new life and their relationships they needed to go through this together, they knew the exact words to make the other feel better and that would never change.

* * *

A/N. Okay, that was my first story with this account so please be nice. How about if you review and tell me your thoughts on this story? Thanks!


End file.
